Genoa City Pack
by ElenaBolton20
Summary: There's many secrets of Genoa City, some get uncovered and used as leverage, but others remain hidden. When there's a body found in the woods, police attention everywhere, those secrets become harder to keep in check.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all the Y&R fans (: **

**Who likes Adam and Chelsea? Haha, this is a Adam and Chelsea story; she isn't pregnant in this story. But she will be. :p haha welcome to my imagination, I own nothing, this is just for fun...oh Michael Muhney...I have a story to read to you...**

**Enjoy all! **

* * *

_just outside Genoa City, Wisconsin_

_Saturday evening_

_December 10th, 2013_

The snow crunches under my paws, my tail swishes with the muscles I have to move it, and my ears twitch at the slightest sound. My muzzle is closed in quiet concentration as I listen, just standing on the edge of the city that I've come to know- and have made friends, along with several enemies. To any other being I just look like an ordinary German shephard. But I'm not...

In this form, my eyes hold the same cunning, devilish intelligence they do when I'm human. However, I like being a dog, I prefer it- sure, I have to hide from the dog catchers or stick around a throng of people and pretend I belong to some family as a pet, but I prefer this life. It's simple, the only worries I have as a dog are pain- when I injure myself or I clip my nail while running, Hunger- begging for food at public functions like summer barbeques, and thirst and sleep. Simple needs, simple worries.

As a human, life is so much more complicated.

And yet we all have to live with it.

Huffing out a breath, it comes out of my nose in a fog and I sit on my haunches. Just watching the city from the border, seeing the cars drive and the people walk; even though it's called Genoa _City_, it's still a small town and we all know each other, but thank God in heaven that most secrets are still secret. Especially mine. If anyone found out what I am, what I can do...it'd be disaster and I'd be sent to some lab that's underground and men in white coats would be trying to poke me with needs and liquids that I wouldn't be able to pronounce the name of.

Ah, sometimes a dog has it's perks. Like people hate you utterly to their core, don't think twice and just say 'Oh cute puppy' and scratch behind my ears or my chest, my back leg thumps the ground and they talk in that baby voice that contradicts their supposed intelligence.

And humans wonder why dogs don't understand them, if you ask me, their the complicated species. But I happen to be in the middle of both worlds, man and dog.

There's a red volvo parked by Crimson Lights coffee, Kevin and dear Chloe- probably fighting at some stupid argument..I wonder what? Hmm, feeling my muzzle curl into what would be a smirk if I were human at the moment, I get off my haunches and shake out my coat; letting out a whine before I stretch my muscles and take off at a run toward the red volvo; Chloe is getting out, wearing black books with black tights and a white dress with a flouncy skirt. Over her dress, it's a red fleece coat, and black gloves. Delia, her daughter isn't there, and I idly wonder who is watching the young child? Eh, probably Jill.

Who'd be a chihuahua if she were a Walker like me. Ha, I love chasing chihuahua's...they're good chew toys. I slow my run to a jog, then a trot and then a walk once I reach closer. Out of habit as a human, I stick to the shadows and just carefully over hear what they are fighting about.

"...I went to jail for you Kevin!" Chloe says in a squirrelly, shrill voice. I never liked her much, but then again, she's never liked me. Kevin sighs, scratching the back of his neck nervously- or is it from annoyance?

"I get it, your repeating yourself-"

"Cause I have a right to!"

"You don't to yell-"

"No I do have a right to, Kevin!" She growls in disgust, running a hand through her mousy brown hair. Her brown eyes narrow and pointing knives at Kevin. I sense a divorce in the future of this marriage.

He sighs, his shoulder's slumping in a way that his body says one word, and would normally make Chloe gleam and beam in happy joyousness- oh how I'd love to smack her every time she smiles...it's too damned chipper and too damned annoying. "You're right." he says, looking up at her through his lashes, I tip my head to the side, my ears twitching and my tail thumping the ground as I sit on my haunches again. "I'm sorry...I-I..I love you."

She scoffs, still angry and marches into the coffee shop, even I can hear the bell above the door ding and then slam shut. I look at Kevin, who sighs, standing straighter now, looks left then right and begins walking toward the shadowy alley where I'm sitting.

Fuck.

If he catches me...even though I'm a dog, he might still call the dogcatcher. It's a worry I have to always consider whenever someone see's or walks toward me; he passes me and leans against the dumpster, squeezing the edges so hard that his knuckles turn white. Curious, I walk up to him, shaking out my coat.

I bark softly, he looks at me and sadly smiles.

How pathetic, I'd say if I was human- or come up with something sarcastic. "Hey boy," he says, kneeling in front of me, scratching my shoulder blades, his fingers tangling in my black fur. "Guess you over heard that huh?"

Oh he has no idea. I whine, and set my paw on his knee, in dog form, I'm sympathetic. He smiles, "well...I love her I do, but she should've known to resurrect the part of my past I wanted to keep buried." Oh yes, the giant squirrell head and the robberies and the talking to giant squirrell head.

Not a pretty sight, but so comical. In my opinion, but hey I'm a dog, what can I do and what do I know? Scratching between my ears, he stands up, looking over both his shoulders as if he's guilty of something. Or like he's contemplating on where to bury a body- which everyone in Genoa City has done.

Even me.

"Hey, buddy," he smiles, "want to go for a run with me?" Ooh, a running mate. I would love to have someone to beat in a race. I bark happily, rising to all fours and wagging my tail. He laughs, and commands me to stay as he goes behind a dumpster. O-kay, weird. Then again, he is Kevin Fisher.

A minute later, a small black, brown and white beagle comes out from behind the dumpster. The fuck? He barks at me, happily as his tongue is lolling to the side of his mouth and tail is wagging. So...I'm not the only Walker in Genoa City? Suddenly, I'm elated that I'm not alone. I bark happily too, running off toward the woodsy border of town again, I hear the snow crunch behind me and know that Kevin is following.

This'll be fun. A German shephard versus a beagle. Who shall win? I always bet on me.

...

The wind whips through my fur, the snow crunches under my paws as I run. I slowed down so Kevin can run beside me, hey, I'm beginning to enjoy having him around...it's a pleasure to know that I'm not totally alone right now. Even though I enjoy the solitude, it'd be nice to belong to a pack. _I'm gonna beat him. _I heart Kevin's thoughts say, as Walker's we can hear thoughts; we're supposed to communicate somehow I guess. I bark a laugh, should he know that it's me, Adam Newman, he's running with? Eh, I'll have him figure it out later.

I kick my legs faster, flinging snow behind me as I run. Kevin does the same once he realizes I'm ahead. We each bark out our laughter as we jump over and crawl under fallen trees and branchs and run around logs and rocks, we're having a grand old time. That is of course, until I catch a scent in the air that makes me stop in my tracks, I look around with my ears flat against my skull. From what I see of Kevin, he's stopped too and he's looking around; he must have caught the scent too. His tail stops wagging, and he paws the ground slightly as he turns his head this way and that, his nose twitching trying to name the smell. I don't have to sniff so long to know what it is.

The scent of iron and a sort of...bitter sweet smell, it's blood and it's near here. I look at Kevin, nudge his shoulder gently. He looks at me.

Tempted to use my mutt mental communication, I pat the snowy ground with my paws telling him to stay. I turn and follow the smell, my nose trailing the ground and my ears twitching to catch any sort of sound. The sound they catch his light panting and snow crunching behind me...damn it, Kevin.

He never listens as a human, i should've expected as much from him as a dog.

We come to a clearing, the bushes spread far apart and berth around us in a large oval, the trees loom over us like hands reaching toward the sky and fingers that are craggly as they reach down in dark curiosity. Reminds me of my father, ha ha. Ha. There's a river that runs through the middle of it, my ears twitch at the sound of running water, I move my eyes around so I can see a discolouration on the snow that matches the smell that is invading my nostrils. I see it, by the edge of the water but barely sticking out is a hand, balled up in a fist and half buried in the snow while the arm it's attached to bends at an unnatural angle toward the river. Damn. I cautiously stalk closer, my nose twitching at the smell as it gets stronger as I get closer. Kevin slowly follows me.

I don't see the vic's face until I'm so close the edge the cold water touches my paws, it's then that I whine sadly and paw the snow; my tail wagging slowly. I sit back on my haunches and let a howl out of my throat. Loud and melancholy. Kevin reaches my side, and I feel him freeze, he doesn't howl but I sense the spark in the air that makes my fur stand on end, he's changed back to human. I try not to look..for one thing, when Walkers change from dog to human or vice versa, we're naked, and I don't really want to see Kevin's junk.

"What the hell happened here?" I hear him say, my ears flatten against my skull, I paw the earth again, he looks at me with quisitive brown eyes. His brows quirked up. "How'd you find this boy?" I growl, shaking my head. I hate being called boy, as a dog and human; it's degrading in either form.

He sighs, looking back at the vic, from what I can see, the person's chest is ripped out and his throat is covered in blood. Head smashed in. Gruesome and will give anyone nightmares, but that's not why I howled in grief.

Why I howled is simple and easy to know the answer to, it's because the vic is a child of only 14 to 15, and it's a friend of Fenmore Baldwin. I'm not heartless, as a dog, I mourn easier than I do as a human. As a human, I just drink a lot and get blind drunk.

As it stands, I prefer being a dog. Kevin sighs, "I should tell the pack about this." Whoa, pack? There's more of these guys here? I'm not completely alone? Sweet. I watch Kevin change back again, seeing him run back the way we came. No doubt he left his clothes under the dumpster, I snort and let out a whine. I look back at the vic, his bloody body forever ingrained in my mind. Human or dog.

Shaking my head, I run to the left, where I parked my black Mustang at the entrance. I left my clothes underneath it. It's there that I left my clothes, well, I left them under it. A black shirt that hugs my muscles, and black jeans that sit low on my hips, so they show my blue boxers- but only a millimeter of the waist band. My shoes are white tennis shoes.

Once I'm human, and clothed, I get in and pull out of my parking space and peel back to my penthouse with two things on my mind. One, there's a pack here in Genoa City and Kevin Fisher is in it. Two, there's a body in the woods, and the police will find it soon and soon ...there will be cops galore all over the place trying to solve the murder.

I just hope I'm not a suspect this time, but knowing my luck, I most likely will be.

* * *

_*Insert Young and the Restless opening theme here; but with People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson as the opening song*  
_

_Shows following cast:_

_Jack Abbott_

_Billy Abbott_

_Kevin Fisher_

_Chelsea Lawson_

_Adam Newman_

_Fen Baldwin_

_(fade out)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Genoa City_

_Jack Abbott residence_

_Early Sunday morning_

There's a distinct chill in the air, that's when Jack realizes that the window's open to let in the winter air. Shivering, he hugs the comforter to his body and cuddles against the pillow that he often pretends is a woman- with red hair and answers to the name Phyllis...oh, he loves her, but there was a complication between them that involves Kyle and Summer. Something about her being Jack's daughter, and Kyle's half sister and...well, he kicked her out of the house for no other reason other than that he didn't know how to look at her every morning with knowing that she lied to him for...oh eighteen years. A piercing light stabs his eyes, he squeezes them shut tighter and puts the pillow over his face.

He so doesn't want to get up this early. On a Sunday.

_Ding dong. _Apparently the Gods have other ideas, and those don't involve him sleeping off the alcohol he consumed the night before. Groaning, he scratches his head and rubs his eyes, sitting up in his bed. "What?" he says groggily, looking up at the ceiling as another sound of the doorbell breaks through his hungover morning stupor. Groaning again, he looks down at his naked self (something you get used to as a Walker, you get used to being naked when you sleep...or in dog form while you sleep), and opts to put on a bathrobe that's grey in colour and sinches around his hips and shows his chest- well defined and finely muscled for his age. His red-blond hair greasy and unkempt, but he doesn't care, as he walks barefoot to the front foor.

He see's Kevin Fisher, all dressed and hair combed, damned morning person. Scowling, Jack pulls open the door and leans against it. "What do you want, Fisher?"

"Whoa," Kevin says, holding up both hands. "What's with the stench of alcohol? You look like hell-"

Jack narrows his eyes further, bringing his lip in a feral snarl, "what do you want? Somebody better be dying." Suddenly Kevin's eyes widen and his face pales considerably, and that's when Jack's stupor downs a bit for him to have some slick of sense. He stiffens, and moves aside, letting the young pup in- pup being used in the ironic sense of the word. Jack is the alpha of the pack, Kevin isn't the alpha, not even the beta- that's Jack's brother's part in the pack. Billy; who in human form is cocky and ...annoying, and in dog form..cocky and annoying and will do anything for a fight.

He's Jack's beta so Jack can keep an eye on him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, closing the door and padding to the table that holds beverages like water, scotch, bourbon. Not wanting to seem like an alcoholic, he opts for the water. Oh such healthy choices today. Pouring his drink, taking a sip he gives Kevin the alpha stare; the one with the look in his eyes that suggest that he better have all the details of what he needs to say. "What happened?"

Kevin takes a breath, running a hand through his cropped brown hair and looking at Jack with the look of respectful admiration- something all pack dogs have for their alpha. "I was running in the woods- had a fight with Chloe and well, she's blowing everything out of proportion again-"

Jack holds up a hand to silence him, Kevin complies, "I don't need to know your marriage or lack of one at the moment, tell me why you came here." Kevin nods, taking another breath.

"I found a body in the woods." Just then Jack's eyes more than narrow and his lips curl in outrage as he slams his glass of water down; the vein on his temple and throat throb maddeningly.

"What?" he roars, if he was a dog right now, he'd be barking and pawing the ground and thus destroying the rug. Kevin nods.

"Jack, it was gruesome...the chest was ripped out and the throat was"-a shudder- "it was horrible, honestly I'm aware the other dog went toward it-"

"What other dog?" Shit. Kevin sighs, running a hand through his hair again and shuffling his blue sneaker clad feet.

"Outside of Crimson Lights there was this...German shephard, black..fairly large. I asked him if he wanted to run with me-" seems harmless enough, but still...one cannot be sure about these kind of things. Jack sits on the arm of his couch, scratching his chin and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You made sure it was a normal dog and not another Walker?" Kevin scoffs, sitting on the coffee table; something Jack doesn't allow, so when he sends a glare at Kevin, the pup moves and sits in the chair across from the couch.

"Jack, it was a normal dog." still not comforting. "Besides, the pack are the only Walker's in Genoa City right?" He can't be sure, he's had too many close calls with other Walkers that all wanted his furry ass skinned and used a thread bare rug, but he wouldn't dare tell Kevin- the squeaming wonder when it comes to dogfights. So, he nods slowly, taking a sip of his water and saying a short goodbye to the beagle boy. Just as Kevin has the door open, Jack turns his head over his shoulders.

"Get Billy and Fen...we need to have a meeting about this." Kevin looks at him, nodding quickly before he steps out before heading back to Chloe's red volvo...he wanted a mustang, but no...his wife wanted that poor excuse for a car. Either buy it or face the wrath-slash-tantrum that is his wife. The door echoes loudly as he slams it shut, shoving the brake pedal to the floor as he peels out of Jack's driveway.

Walker's love speed. They have a need for it, and yet none of them have ever gotten a ticket.

...

_The club_

Thwack. Thwack thwack. Ever since the whole thing with Chelsea, Adam has gotten up early and hit the gym. Hitting the weights and the punching bag- mostly the latter, pretending it's Dylan's head. Hitting him in the face over and over again. Sweat lines ever crevice of his muslces, his neck and back- being that he's not wearing a shirt, he's ripped and his stomach mucsles are shuddering with the effort. Thwack.

"I'd be careful, Adam." says a woman's voice, dripping in sarcasm. Sighing, he grabs the bag, stopping it from swinging as he looks over his shoulder to see Sharon. Oh yes, his first love and grade A pain in his ass...put it this way, he was hurting, she was there. They had sex. She wanted more from that relationship, and he didn't.

He ended it.

Did. Not. End. Well. At all.

"What do you want, Sharon?" Okay maybe his tone is harsher than he intends it to be, but seriously, he's been out all night and he discovered a body. Give him a break if he's tired and cranky. Smirking, she flattens her hands against her spandex covered thighs, her breasts bouncing like the pony tail her hair is in, she walks into the gym to the other punching bag. Adam watches her carefully, his eyes narrow and a growl low in his throat wanting to come out but he chokes it down. _Why no, Sharon, I did not growl like a dog. I just am showing my intense anger for you. _Yeah, Adam would like to see how that would bode with her..

She'd probably scream if he turned into a dog right now. A large sized German shephard with black fur and intelligently inquisitive blue eyes.

"I'm just saying, you look close to passing out." She hits the bag with her fist, sending the bag back. Adam rolls his eyes and goes back to hitting his own bag.

"I can take care of myself."

"Uh huh," Sharon snorts in disbelief, hitting her bag again, sending a kick in the middle of it. Adam watches her, but knees his bag then kicks it where the Dylan's crotch would be. "Adam I know you-"

Sure she does, let her keep thinking that. "No you don't." He says, his mouth in a feral twist on his perfectly, chiseled face as he turns his morning grog eyes on her. "You don't know me, Sharon, so stop pretending you do." Before she can say anything, he grabs his duffle, tossing it over his shoulder and walking out of the gym to the bar area to get some water.

However, he's craving much stronger, but he'll wait until it's a decent hour to start the heavy stuff. When he's at the bar, he see's something in his periphal, turning his head he see's Billy talking to some guy that's bald and has muscles where he shouldn't have them. Billy himself has his hair greased and slicked back, wearing a button down shirt with jeans and a brown sportscoat. Black shoes that make his blue eyes seem darker.

Where as Adam, everything he did, made his eyes seem grey in comparison. Another difference between the two of them is that Billy looks for a reason to fight with anyone who crosses his path and Adam waits patiently to kick someone's ass because waiting gives a person time to decipher what moves he should do and time to contemplate his attacker's next move as well.

"What are you staring at, Newman?" Billy asks, noticing him finally by the bar. Adam smirks.

"Oh nothing, just getting a drink." Truthful and honest, will Billy buy it? Eh, probably not. In fact, the guy is scowling right now.

"You aren't supposed to be here, you have a penthouse that has alcohol."

Adam scoffs, rolling his eyes and pinning them on Billy's, "yes, but I get bored. Now, before I take a scotch bottle and shove it up your ass...leave."

Billy growls, "Don't talk to me like that!" he yells, closing the distance between the two of them and gripping the collar of his shirt. "You don't know what I can do to you!"

Oh yeah, Adam would love to see a fight between a human and a German shephard. Who would win? Again, Adam bets on himself.

"Oh no, Abbott, you don't know what I can do to you." Billy narrows his eyes, gripping his shirt tighter and gritting his teeth together, Adam just smirks and dares him with his eyes to hit him, just one hit and then Adam would be on all fours, using Abbott's arm for a bloody chew toy.

Emphasis on the "bloody" part.

No such luck for a fight, Billy's phone rang; playing Lose Control by Eminem, without looking at the ID screen on his iPhone, he answers and let's go of Adam's shirt. "What Jack?" oh, so it's the other Abbott brother. Billy pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing as if what Jack is saying or has said is of great annoyance to him. "Fine, I'll be there...I'm not taking a tone with you- ...fine! I'm sorry! You are my alpha, I don't mean to talk with such disrespect." _Alpha? What the hell?_ He hangs up his phone, looking at Adam with a glare that should have the caption 'if looks could kill'.

"Next time, Newman." he says, not hiding the venom in his voice before he spins on his heel and marches out of the club/bar. Watching his move, Adam waits until he's out the door and gone, he can follow his scent. Looking left and right, Adam ducks into mens bathroom heading into a stall, stripping off his clothes and hiding them behind the toilet. It's then that he changes into his Walker form. Feeling his bones crack, and shift into a being and his black fur prickling under his skin as it grows, his body in slight fiery agony that forces him to go down on all fours. His fingers shorten and his hands turn to paws.

Next thing he knows, he's a black shephard and he crawls out from under the stall and runs out the door as soon it's opened, then he runs out of the bar/club. Billy's scent is strong; reeking of strong cologne and ...wood ships. Hmm, there's also another scent to him, but Adam can't place it. Shrugging his shoulders, Adam breaks into a run and trails the scent.

If there's a pack here, he'll find it. It's about time he wasn't the only Walker in town. His nails clicking on the pavement as he runs, following the scent and gracefully turning each corner with ease. Yeah...he loves being a dog. His ears flat against his skull as the wind runs it's icy fingers through his fur. His tongue flopping as it hangs out...

This is how he runs, this how Adam would love to spend the rest of his life- not saying that because recently Chelsea left him and despite all his efforts to win back her affections, she denies him. Humans are complicated, they feel too much and have to deal with a lot. A dog? Not so much. There's only so much a dog can and has to live with. Emotions and petty efforts aren't part of it.

But still, there's a part of him...that aches for her and wishes she would forgive his wrongs, accept his flaws again and come back to him. Be his wife. He loves Chelsea Lawson, but he doesn't know if he really screwed up a good thing this time.

Lord knows, he has done that in the past.

* * *

**I'm so happy that people like this(:  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter too! xxx **

**Much loves, **

**Elena xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is insane!" Billy Abbott yells, tossing his shot glass of whiskey at the wall; his blue eyes scorching. Kevin shrinks back, putting space between him and the beta of the Pack. Jack only glares at his younger brother with a glare that could freeze beer. Billy glares back. "It has to be Newman, damn pansy…he would do anything-"

"let's not accuse anyone yet." Jack says, looking at the rug where the whiskey is dripping off the wall. Maria is going to have fun cleaning that up. Not. "and don't wreck in my house…Gods, are you that much of your dog, Billy?" his younger brother smirks, but it vanishes as quickly as it came. He sits on the couch, leaning on the cushions as Kevin clears his throat and makes a statement.

"Look, I don't think it was Adam, besides…who can rip out someone's heart like that? It has to be a Walker."_ Another Walker? In Genoa City? Ha. _But as crazy as it sounds, it's a possibility and Jack can't rule it out.

Not without proof or evidence of any kind.

"Okay," Jack says, running a hand through his hair that he hasn't brushed that morning. He looks at the grandfather clock that stands by the door that leads to the dining room. It's 11:54, they've been at this discussion for hours, and he's been fighting a hard on because Phyllis hasn't left his brain.

Damn hormones. "We just have to keep an eye out for things…pay attention if you see anyone acting strange—"

"You mean like how we act when we change from dog to human and visa versa—" Billy says, but gets cut off when Jack glares at him.

"I'm regretting you as my Beta if you keep interrupting me." He holds up his hands in an 'Okay, man' motion and shuts his mouth. Kevin nods at his alpha's command and takes a drink of water from the glass that he got. Maria is off on Sunday's.

"So, until we can catch this guy…or girl or…whatever dog it or he or she is," Jack stuffs his hands in the pockets of his robe and straightens his shoulders; keeping his chin up and looking down the line of his nose. "Keep your eyes and ears open."

"Yes, Alpha." Kevin and Billy say together, standing up and straightening invisible wrinkles from their clothes. Kevin leaves out the door, but Jack grabs Billy's arm before he could skedaddle on out.

"Call Fen, tell him what's up." Billy rolls his eyes as they narrow, his lips tightening in a line.

"I got it…Alpha." Jack growls, tightening his grip on his brother's arm; shoving him against the wall ever so slightly.

"Are you challenging me, _boy_?" Billy's face is impassive and stoic.

"Well of course not, now…let me go." He yanks his arm free, but Jack shoves him against the wall, harder, using his shoulders. Pinning him.

"Watch your tone with me." He growls, "I am your Alpha—"

"Only cause your older, but I'm my being." Billy counters, shoving Jack off him and straightening his jacket. "I'll tell Fen, but don't treat me like a child." With those as his last words for the morning, he takes his leave. Jack sighs, shaking his head and walking to the table that holds the whiskey and scotch and other vast kinds of alcohol.

Billy used to be a good guy—granted, he still is; with a shit load of issues and gambling debts, but a good guy and a great beta. He doesn't know what changed Billy, maybe …ah, hell, how should he know? Guzzling down his scotch, he looks at a picture of his pop. His father, smiling proudly with the same eyes that Jack had, the same eyes that are passed to Billy. "I'm trying, Pop, but he's stubborn…he's like you."

And himself, but hey…that's family.

\.

Adam sniffs the ground, hiding behind Jack's car as he watches Kevin drive down the road and Billy step behind a cluster of trees, and come out as a grey, white and brown husky with whiskey coloured eyes. _The fuck? _Adam whines, his tail wagging and his ears twitching. Something had gone on in there, either that…or the stick up Billy boy's ass got shoved further than normal.

Adam nearly barks out a laugh, but he keeps it in and shakes out his fur; looking toward Jack's front door. _What's going on in there, huh Jack?_ Getting up on his feet, he stretches out and turns around. His nails clicking on the pavement as he runs.

Following Billy's furry behind—and he's not enjoying the view.

_So..I'm not the only Walker in Genoa City?_

_\._

"I can't believe I did that…" she says frantically, pacing, trying to calm her heartrate down a few hundred beats per second. "It…it was an accident—"

"Hey!" yells the masculine voice on the phone, "shut up…you did what you had to do, so just…live with—"

"I CAN'T LIVE WITH IT! I KILLED A MAN!"

"And I'm taking care of it, Sweetheart, now just…relax. Play it cool and act like you know nothing. It probably hasn't gotten around yet."

"it's a small town," she swallows nervously. "They're going to find out soon—"

"yes, but it won't be you who gets caught. Trust me…I know the perfect fallback guy."

Blinking rapidly three times, she pats her chest, trying to steady her heart and breathing. "O-okay, I'm going to trust you…but, please…I don't want to go to jail."

"you won't, listen to your big brother." She nods, even though he can't see her.

"Okay….I love you."

"I love you too, don't worry, I got this. Just play it cool." Dial tone.

She runs a hand through her hair, sitting on the bed that is in the middle of the suite at the club. She wraps her arms around herself, rocking herself back and forth, "he will handle this." Being her mantra for the moment and however it takes for this 'fallback guy' to be caught…

Gods, why does she feel so bad about this? She didn't mean to do it…it was an accident. She wasn't counting on it being—oh who is she fooling, she planned it; actually no, her brother planned this and she's just the pawn. She's the piece that is on the board at the moment waiting for a knight or another high ranking piece to knock her off and call out 'Check Mate'.

Hopefully that won't happen anytime soon.

Hopefully.

Oh Gods.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Restless Style **_

_Body Found In Woods_

_By Phyllis Newman_

_This morning a body was found by a hiker in the woods. Police have no leads as to what could've cause such a brutal end for a harmless teenager of seventeen –possibly eighteen. Police and detectives scour the woods, and they are saying that no person is allowed without a secondary person alongside. Basically the buddy system; hello world, we are children again. Whoo-hoo. This reporter has tried, faithful readers, to get a quote from the chief of police, but so far…nada. Fret not, I will not give up. Another note, sources report that the chief is going to call in a specialist from Washington and that he will arrive shortly after tomorrow to put together a suspect profile. I'm not one to point fingers, but who all thinks that this is an Adam Newman business deal gone bad? _

_Like I said, not one to point fingers. This red head will keep you updated on more details of what I can dig up about this whole ordeal, keep reading Restless Style._

* * *

Sighing, Victor sets down the rag of a magazine on his desk at Newman Enterprises, pushing himself from his desk and standing from his chair. Running his fingers through his graying hair as he walks to the small table that holds Scotch and whiskey with a variety of glasses from shot to drinking to wine. Damn Phyllis, Victor shakes his head. He needn't concern himself with Adam's shenanigan's, why should he care? If he gets himself into trouble…ah hell, he cares. Why does he care? Many reasons; he's a dope who wants to believe –way, _way_ deep down—that he and his son can have a relationship, and he knows that whatever Adam reflects on him.

Sins of the father, sins of the son.

Grabbing a shot glass, and a bottle of scotch, Victor fills it half way and sips it. Walking to the picture window that overlooks the city. Hmm, the view is beautiful. The sun high in the sky, casting a yellow and golden glow on to the buildings that mark businesses and residential homes. Making car windshields gleam. There's a few clouds out, but they don't invade the blue hue of the sky. He sips the scotch again, inhaling deeply as he swallows, digging in his pocket and pulling out his iPhone, calling Adam.

Voicemail. _Damn it, boy, answer your phone when I call. _Victor shakes his head, pressing 1 to leave a damn message. "Call me—no, better, come to the office as soon as you get this. We need to talk." He hangs up, downing the rest of his scotch as he looks out at the view again.

Sins of the father…

Sins of the son.

\.

Adam's nose twitches. He sniffs the ground, his tail wagging as it curls above his hind. His ears are faced frontward as he watches the apartment building Billy had gone into—as a dog, the bastard must have a change of clothes here somewhere. Honestly, Adam can't believe he found more Walkers, after thinking he's alone this whole time…

_What are you hiding, Billy-boy?_ Adam whines, barking softly, walking to the front doors of the building as they open to reveal Lauren Fenmore-Baldwin; her red hair wavy but pulled back in a braid that dangles over her left shoulder—she saw The Hunger games and adored the look of Katniss' hair ever since.

Geez.

She looks down at Adam, smiling and scratching behind his ear. "Hello boy," why do they talk in baby voices to dogs? It's demeaning. "Aren't you pretty…all black with pretty blue eyes."

Adam smiles a dog smile, sitting on his haunches and thumping his back left paw on the ground as Lauren moves to scratch his belly. Hmm…it's amusing how humans assume nothing. It's not like Adam complains about the attention he gets as a dog, he revels in it in fact, however, he can do without the stinking fucking baby talk.

"Mom?" Lauren stands up straight, turning away from Adam; who stands up again and shakes out his fur. Fen Baldwin stands behind her with Billy at his flank. "What are you doing?"

"Just petting a stray." Lauren smiles, patting Adam's head. _Okay enough. _He looks at Billy who has that look on his face. The look of extreme anxiety and anger…or is it constipation?

Fen nods slowly, "Well…I'm going to hang with Billy, is that okay?"

"Of course," Lauren says, "I'm just going for a run and I'll be back home. My phone will be on me." Fen smiles, lifting his phone out of his pocket and showing his mother for a split second before he puts it in his pocket. Lauren goes off toward the park, Billy and Fen wait till she's out of sight before they turn and walk toward Crimson Lights. Adam whines again, tailing them; like a curious little puppy.

"Poo-pee!" Shit. Adam's ears flat against his skull as a teddy bear hits the middle of his head; he looks up as he sees Victoria with her brown hair cascading down in waves, adorning black skinny jeans with a white buttoned blouse with tan boots that resemble an elves from Lord Of The Rings. She also has a smile on her face as she picks up hers and Billy's son Johnny's teddy bear from the ground.

"Yes.." she says, kissing his forehead, "that is a puppy…you want to pet it?" Johnny squeals in delight. _I don't have time for this. _Barking, Adam steers himself around the mother and son, Johnny laughs—well, sort of half laughs, half cries.

He picks up the pace, his nails clicking on the pavement as he runs toward Crimson Lights, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. His ears flat against his skull in focus—_oof! _He stumbles back, shaking his head from his collision to see a black and white collie in front of him. Looking the dog up and down, it's slender legs, long fur, intelligent brown eyes….

Brown eyes that hold a human intelligence. A Walker. Adam whines, pawing the earth. _Walkers are coming out of the wood work aren't we? _The collie growls once, barks twice and takes off at a run away from him. _Now that's just rude. _He looks inside where Billy and Fen are talking at a table with stern frowns on their faces, then he looks to where the collie took off.

_Ah, hell, screw Billy-boy and Fenmore. _He takes off after the collie, stretching his paws and legs far out as he runs; his ears flat against his skull in a new focus as he catches up to the collie.

He can't help but ogle the hindquarters of the beautiful animal. _This pup is fast…nice ass. _He speeds up just as the collie turns a corner, he turns that corner and….nothing. the collie has vanished. He walks skips around the other side, panting as he looks side to side. His tail wagging excited from this chase.

_Where did—_suddenly he falls to the ground, feeling the air get knocked out of him and a set of jaws bite at his neck. Instantly, he reacts by scratching his attackers with his nails and thwacking him with his paws. _Back off, pal! _Adam growls, slipping out from underneath, straddling and biting the other dog's neck.

He hears a bark, then a voice that he never thought to hear again. _Chelsea?_ He backs up, his eyes wide as he looks at her stand up again. Even as a dog she's …beautiful.

_Adam…_she's panting with exhaustion. Her tail swishing side to side.

_You…you…you're a –_

She tilts her head to the side, a bark escaping her muzzle. _A Walker._ Adam only bobs his head before he sits down slowly, not on his haunches, but sits. Chelsea is hesitant to, but she eventually sits as well.

_How long have you known you were a—_

_Why were you chasing me?_ Ooh, she cuts to the has always loved that about her; he barks a laugh out.

_I felt like playing tag. _

_No…you were chasing me. First you crash into me. _

_I was out for a run._

_Uh-huh, really? _Damn she's good. Adam shakes his head; shaking out his fur and stretching before he lies down; resting his head on his paws. Not saying anything else. Chelsea just watches him for a second before she whines and stands up, stretching her paws in front of her. _Stay away from me, _with that she runs off and disappears. Adam whines, lifting his head and licking his muzzle as he sighs.

_I do love you, Chelsea. _He lies his head down on his paws again, he'll just…lie here for the day. No more chasing Walkers or Chelsea.

He just wants to deal with doggie life, not human life.

_Life's a bitch. Then you die. _With that as his thought, he drifts off to a peaceful sleep; a slight snore escaping his nuzzle as he tail flicks a final time.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter :) ****There is a Chelsea x Adam moment! For all the Chelsea x Adam fans here. ****OMG! today's epi...God! Any way, review please. Let me know what you all think of this chapter, and let me know what you expect next chapter. **

**Loves,**

**Elena xxx**


End file.
